Oyuni
Oyuni is a TrickWing and one of the wanderers of the Fallout wasteland. This OC belongs to Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls, you can only use her with explicit permission. Anyone discovered stealing her will be banned. Thanks to Seaviper for the awesome coding C: }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background: radial-gradient(#DDD 2px, #444 11px, #888 17px); background-size:30px 30px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Determination |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Poison |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Dusty grey |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Horned viper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | After the End of the World - TryHardNinja |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#DDD 2px, #444 11px, #888 17px); background-size:30px 30px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 24 (human years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female, but biologically male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Surviving in the wasteland |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | TrickWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To not die |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Nomadic |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | All desceased |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Her guns |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Mutants and zombies |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Bullets, heavy coats, not dying, medical equipment, poison |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Mutants, raiders, enemies |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Temporary illusions, weak venom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | AK-47 assault rifle, pistols, sniper gun |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | none yet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Do you want to live? Because I'd recommend not coming with me." |} |} Appearance Oyuni was never the prettiest, or the most popular. However, she was the smartest. And that's what means she lives. Oyuni is a shade of ashen, light grey, continually darkened by a sheen of grit and grime that covers her scales. Her horns and wing membranes are deep maroon, her eyes as red as the center of a fire. Her horns are jagged and twisted, resembling twin lightning bolts; one of the many TrickWing genetic mutations. It's hard to tell from underneath her clothes, but Oyuni has a pattern of dappled darker grey on her back, in a series of lines running from the back of her neck to the start of her tail. Over the years, Oyuni has developed a skinny, lithe frame; combined with her breed's natural thinness, this makes her almost painful to look at. Her head is blocky with a strong jawline and a shortish snout. She's no beauty queen, but she's not ugly either- she's perfectly average. Because no dragon can survive in the wasteland without protection, Oyuni wears clothing at all times. The first layer is a thick, black leather military trench coat, its edges stained with blood and dirt. The coat is incredibly thick, and very heavy, weighing down on the TrickWing like a lead cover. Myriad tools of death are ensconced within the coat's folds, with pistols, daggers and poison vials amongst her weaponry. Underneath the concealing coat, Oyuni usually wears an old olive-green tank top and a pair of black military shorts. She also has a white long-sleeve underneath her top, and a chain with two rusted dog tags around her neck at all times. On her front paws are fingerless leather gloves, soft and supple from years of use. Two leg bracers, also made of leather, ensconce her lower hind legs. Oyuni carries around one particular weapon at all times: her AK-47 rifle, Crackshot. You can usually see it hanging around her waist, close to her talons, so she can get it quickly. Personality Even before she was subjected to horrors beyond any dragon's imagination, Oyuni was antisocial. Therefore, with military training and surviving in the fallout heaped on top of that, it's no wonder she's not friendly. She's very paranoid, with her bases scattered far and wide across Pyrrhia. She never puts all of her gear in one place, dividing her possessions among the many hideouts she has made. Oyuni will never willingly divulge oneof her bases' location, and if she ever has to bring another dragon into one, she will dismantle it within hours of the the other leaving. Oyuni is also protective of herself. She is transgender, something unacceptable in the army where she trained. Therefore, she was forced to act as a male or be seperated from her siblings, a fate horrifying to any TrickWing. After she left the Vault, she was finally able to embrace her gender freely, but she's still very defensive over the topic. When she lost her siblings, Oyuni's already jaded heart turned to stone. The grief of losing the ones she loved the most made her introverted and cold; she does not make friends. To ther dragons, she is quiet, intimidating and gruff, without any sign of sympathy or kindness. Even amongst the hardened wasteland wanderers, this TrickWing is especially chilly. Abilities Oyuni possesses the average range of TrickWing abilities, which are temporary illusions and weak venom. She has become prolific in aiming her venom to hit her foe's eyes or mouth, rendering them helpless for long enough that she can escape. During her military training, she was taught how to use every available weapon, including the blade-webbing on her arms and legs. In a melee fight, Oyuni often uses them to slice her enemy's jugular or knock them out with a hit to the temple. She has a small collection of daggers and vials of poison to assist her in close combat as well. With a gun, Oyuni is an incredible shot, hitting a foe between the eyes from two hundred yards. Her preferred weapon is Crackshot, but she is also fair with pistols or machine guns. She also learned how to create poison bombs that she launches at enemies from above. History Oyuni was hatched with her four siblings in Vault 7, in the ruins of the Ice Kingdom. Their parents were the descendants of the two pairs of TrickWings selected to be in the Vault program, and had bred in the underground haven. When they hatched out, it turned out that Vault 7 had become a very military operation, run by an old veteran who decided they all needed training to make it outside. Therefore, as soon as they could fly, the TrickWing sibling group was put into a harsh and demanding program. Oyuni figured out very quickly that she was transgender, but when she tried to say so, the veteran threatened to take her away from her siblings if she didn't 'become the man he really was'. Horrified, she had no option but to comply. Much to her family's credit, they respected her difference, and referred to her as female in private. By the time she was seven dragon years old, Oyuni had become a skilled marksdragon, could drive a huge range of vehicles, and knew the top eight veins to cut in a dragon's body to kill them. She was a killing machine. And it was a good thing, too, because one day the Vault doors failed. The monsters outside the walls of their sanctuary wasted no time. They rushed inside immediately, killing the hapless dragons without discrimination. Scared, Oyuni rushed inside an old medical truck, hiding amongst the boxes of disenfectant. The chemicals masked her scent, and she was able to shelter there until the creatures left. The first thing Oyuni saw when she finally emerged was the dead bodies of her siblings. Much to her credit, she didn't cry. Not at that moment. Oyuni wasted no time. She grabbed some supplies, pulled on an old trench coat from her sister's corpse, and took a few weapons that were scattered around. She climbed into the truck and drove off into the irridated Ice Kingdom, heading for the desert. Now, she wanders in the wasteland, occasionally appearing for supplies at an outpost or city before heading off again. She appears, unlike almost everyone else, to be at home in the vast and destroyed world, driving in her dusty medical van. Maybe she's trying to forget the pain, forget the horror of her family's death. No one knows except her. And she's not about to tell anyone. Relationships Petrachor: wip Muskox: wip Carolina: wip Halleri: wip Robben: wip Front: wip Ricin: wip Arenae: they're gonna be bffls i can fEEL IT wip tho ask if you want your fallout character here Trivia * She refuses to go to the Ice Kingdom. * Oyuni means 'trick' in Swahili. * She has very weak hallucinations occasionally. This is beacuse her tolerance to her venom is fairly weak, and her venom is comparatively stronger than other TrickWings. Gallery Oyuni infobox.png|by me Itsanoyuniiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png|by moods Oyuni trickwing base.png|on the trickwing base; note that horns are jagged in art and descriptions Oyuni fr.png|oyuni on flight rising Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Females Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)